


Promise Rings

by marvelousmo0ny



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders era, Marriage Proposal, Romance, first wizarding war, post azkaban, promise rings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmo0ny/pseuds/marvelousmo0ny
Summary: “Promise?” He said.“Promise.” Remus replied.Remus agreed that one day, when the war was over, he and sirius would get married. Sirius even gave him a promise ring.Little did they know.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	1. Late night promises

**Author's Note:**

> OMG AHH! this is my first ever fic that i’m posting!! it made me very sad to write but i hope u guys like it even if its a little bit rough. <3

It was a cool autumn night, Remus had just gotten out of the hospital wing that afternoon. He and sirius were laying on Remus’ bed, his boyfriend’s head was on his chest and their hands were intertwined. The bed curtains were mostly closed. Just parted enough to give the boys a view of the stars through the window allowing a strip of light to shine through, illuminating their faces just right. 

Sirius looked beautiful in this light, Remus thought to himself. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

Sirius lifted his head to look at him with sleepy eyes. “how’re you feeling, love?”  
Remus loved when Sirius called him that. 

“Better now that I get to be here with you.” Remus replied, pressing a kiss onto the top of sirius’ head. the other boy sighed and closed his eyes. “I can never sleep when you’re away.”, he said, and opened his eyes once again. This time to look out the window. “Wish I didn’t have to be.” Remus sighed

They stayed quiet for a minute, just starting out the window at the glistening night sky. Remus shifted down, now face to face with Sirius who then moved his gaze from the window to look Him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed him softly. Merlin, Remus was so in love.

Remus’ eyelids began to feel heavy. It was much easier to fall asleep here with Sirius than in the hospital wing, but he didn’t want this moment to end. 

He would just close his eyes for a minute, making sure not to drift off. He was just starting to when he heard a whisper:

“Marry me Re.”

Needless to say this woke Remus right up, his eyes shot open. “What did you just say?”, Surely  
he was dreaming, Sirius couldn’t possibly have-

“I said, Marry me.”

Remus had to pinch himself. Not dreaming. Those words really just came out of Sirius’ mouth. His mind was racing, he sat staring at the other boy in disbelief. They couldn’t get married! Maybe eventually… But not now! 

“Pads we can’t, we’re only-,” He began to say, but was cut off “Not now, of course. We’re still young, and there’s a war going on, But one day?” 

Remus grinned. “Well in that case...yes. I’ll marry you. when this is all over.” His boyfriend’s eyes lit up, and he smiled widely.

“Promise?” He said.

“Promise.” Remus replied.

As if this night couldn’t get any better. Remus thought as they kissed. “Goodnight, my love.” he whispered.

It was a very good night indeed.


	2. The first ring

“Okay are you going to tell me why we’re out here now?“ Remus asked, Sirius had dragged him outside in the freezing fall weather and they were now seated under the boys’ favourite willow tree looking out on the lake. Sirius had seemed very excited during all their morning classes, and as soon as they were dismissed for lunch he sprinted outside, dragging Remus along by his arm. 

So now they sat, out here in the icy cold and Remus still hadn’t the faintest idea why he was out here. “Alright love,” Sirius said, now looking a bit anxious “close your eyes” he threw his hands over Remus’ face. “Oi, I know how to close my eyes!” Remus laughed, removing Sirius’ hands from his eyes. 

"Now put out your hand" Sirius demanded, and Remus did. After a few seconds of what sounded like Sirius ruffling around in his pocket, he felt a hand grab his, slipping something cool around his finger.

A ring. Sirius had given him a ring?

"Okay open!" Sirius half-yelled as he pulled his hand away. "What do you think?"

When Remus opened his eyes, he observed the ring, it was a simple silver band with stars engraved onto it. It was a very nice ring.

"Sirius, why did you get me a ring?" he asked, still admiring the silver jewelry on his hand. "It's a promise ring!" Sirius explained "y'know, because you said you'd marry me. It's some muggle thing." He was looking down at the ground, now, his black curls falling over his eyes. "It's stupid-"he began to say, but Remus brushed his hair from his face, and cut him off with a kiss.

"You're such a dork.", he said "I love it."

The dark-haired boy's eyes lit up as he smiled. "I love you.", he said, kissing Remus once more, and once again Remus was very happy he'd made that promise.

Then, Remus had another thought. "This better not have been expensive, you shouldn't be spending your money on me." Sirius took his hand, and brushed his thumb over the ring. He looked up at Remus. "There's nothing else I'd rather spend my money on."

Sirius stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Now come on, let's get back to the great hall before we miss lunch. Race you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry this took so long to get out i’ve been done for a while i just completely forgot to post! whoops


End file.
